Light Sleeper
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: E foi da pior maneira possível que Haruno Sakura descobriu que não, Naruto não tinha um sono pesado.


**Light Sleeper**

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep._

Sakura estava cansada mas, aparentemente, aquilo não era o suficiente para fazer com que ela conseguisse finalmente dormir. Podia sentir seus músculos doendo depois de um dia inteiro de viagem, a dor em suas costas aumentando consideravelmente graças à posição ridícula em que se encontrava, apoiada em uma árvore. Pelo menos a temperatura agora estava agradável. Quer dizer, a chuva havia parado e eles estavam perto de casa... Não havia nuvens no céu e a lua estava cheia. A visão seria bonita se não fossem os roncos de Naruto ecoando como trilha sonora.

Sorriu levemente, desviando os olhos para o garoto de cabelos loiros que dormia... Espalhado na grama. Ele parecia estar confortável, se é que aquilo era possível - o que ela duvidava muito, mas quando se tratava de Naruto os padrões de _conforto_ e de algumas outras palavras parecia ser capaz de diminuir consideravelmente.

Mordiscou o lábio levemente quando ele se livrou do que o cobria e ela percebeu que, inevitavelmente, ela estava o secando. Não era culpa dela, era? Quer dizer, era ele quem estava dormindo sem camisa, como se não tivesse noção nenhuma do corpo que tinha.

Ajeitou-se um tanto incomodada, tentando voltar sua atenção para o céu mais uma vez, inutilmente. Seus olhos pareciam ser dragados de maneira irremediável para o peitoral dele, que subia e descia calmamente. Ele parecia tão tranquilo, tão sereno, tão longe de problemas daquele jeito... Era como se o mundo todo se tornasse momentaneamente alheio, um simples detalhe irreal para o mundo dos sonhos no qual ele estava imerso.

Fechou os olhos novamente e contou até três, desistindo de lutar contra sua própria vontade e se aproximando dele cuidadosamente. Sabia por experiência que se o mundo explodisse ao lado de Naruto enquanto ele dormia o garoto não se daria conta.

Colocou-se ao lado dele, fitando com interesse a marca ao redor do umbigo. De uma maneira estranha, combinava com ele. De uma maneira estranha, os olhos dele sempre a lembravam um céu azul e os cabelos vivos como raios de Sol, não importavam as circunstâncias. Ele era a visão perfeita de um dia de verão, alegre e vivo. E aquela marca...

Viu seus dedos traiçoeiros esticarem-se, tocando a pele dele e fazendo-a rir um pouco do contraste. Eles estavam um tanto gelados em relação a ele, mas como o garoto nem se moveu... Ela continuou, traçando o contorno da marca que ele levava com o indicador de maneira lenta, quase como se estivesse redesenhando o que já havia ali. Era engraçado como sua mão subia e descia enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelo desenho, acompanhando o ritmo da respiração dele.

Sorriu para si mesma, parando quando terminou. Desviou os olhos verdes para o rosto dele, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelos loiros que lhe caía sobre o rosto e respirando fundo. Ela era mesmo muito boba, fazer uma coisa daquelas e... Ia afastar a mão e levantar-se para sair, mas alguém a segurou no meio do caminho. Arregalou os olhos, observando quase em câmera lenta os olhos de Naruto se abrirem para ela.

_Impossível._

Ele nunca acordava. Naruto nunca, _nunca_ acordava, por nada no mundo.

Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e teve certeza de que estava vermelha o suficiente para que ele pudesse notar, o coração acelerando de maneira irracional. Era ridículo ser pega em um ato tão impensado, tão impulsivo, tão... Abriu a boca para alar algo - _qualquer coisa _-, para se explicar, para pedir desculpa e dizer que havia sido uma besteira; mas as palavras subiam por sua garganta e pareciam morrer em seus lábios antes que pudessem sair em forma de som. Talvez fosse porque ele estava a olhando de uma maneira tão intensa e profunda, tão diferente do que ela estava acostumada...

"-Sakura-chan." - ele sorriu um pouco, puxando-a levemente pelo braço que até então segurava e fazendo com que a kunoichi perdesse o equilíbrio e tivesse que apoiar os braços dos dois lados do corpo dele para não cair.

E de repente eles estavam cara a cara. Sozinhos, perto demais, em uma situação constrangedora e completamente desconfortável... Sakura arregalou os olhos ainda mais - se é que aquilo era possível - quando viu Naruto inclinando-se em sua direção, um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Pôde jurar que seu coração falhou uma batida quando ele roçou a boca em sua bochecha, a respiração de repente perto demais de sua orelha.

"-Pode dormir comigo se quiser." - o ouviu sussurrar só para ela, um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha. Ela teve certeza que ele sentiu, pois um dos braços do loiro passou por sua cintura e a ajeitou cuidadosamente sobre seu peitoral, puxando-a consigo ao que ele voltava a deitar.

Seu corpo estava simplesmente deixando-se levar, como um boneco, recusando-se a obedecer todas as ordens racionais que ela lhe dava e respondendo apenas às ações de Naruto. Ela havia se colocado naquela situação, não havia?

Engoliu em seco, respirando fundo e ajeitando a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Podia ouvir as batidas do coração dele, podia sentí-lo ainda segurando sua cintura com uma mão de maneira protetora, enquanto a outra subiu para seus cabelos em um carinho gostoso...

...E então ela se sentiu confortável. Extremamente confortável e protegida. Fechou os olhos, erguendo uma mão para repousar sobre a marca na barriga dele enquanto se ajeitava mais uma vez em seus braços, decidindo finalmente que não sairia dali.

"-Boa noite, Naruto-kun."

Ele não respondeu, e ela não demorou muito mais tempo acordada para que pudesse ouvir a resposta que veio da boca dele um tempo depois:

"-Aishiteru, Sakura-chan."

_Robert Frost_


End file.
